Peter Pan and Wendy Darling and Romance?
by MissCaptainObvious
Summary: For safety reasons PG-13. Now the real summary. Wendy and her two brothers, John and Michael, have been wisked away to Neverland where they actually stayed! Now emotions are starting to run amuck and somethings strange happening to Peter. And w
1. Prologue & Chapter One

A/N:  Alright, I've written fanfics before but I've never written a Peter Pan one.  I went and saw the movie with one of my best friends and I just got inspired.  Plus, Jeremy Sumpter is just too cute!  Ok well, anyways.  Hopefully this doesn't suck too dreadfully and just to let you all know, definite Peter/Wendy going on! And I'm going to make it happen no matter what.  Even if Peter has to grow up some how… hehehe whoops! Spoiler. 

A/N again:  Also, I'm looking for a Peter Pan beta, if anyone's out there looking.  Just to get my name out there on the market.  Well anyways, on with the story!

**Prologue**

"Come away with me Wendy.  Come away to Neverland," Peter Pan whispered into Wendy Darling's ear, sending a slight chill down her spine.  She looked about the nursery room, thinking, if she truly wanted to leave with Peter.  A barking off in the distance brought her back to reality.

"Alright Peter.  I'll come with you."  A broad smile split across her face as did on his face.  Peter reached out a hand towards Wendy and she took it sealing her fate.

**Chapter One**

Wendy sat outside the backup hideout underneath the setting sun.  The sky was full of blues, pinks, and purples and the clouds made interesting patterns.  She sat gazing up at them reflecting on the day that had just gone by.

They had been attacked.  The pirates from the Jolly Roger had all come in an effort to capture Peter yet again, but thankfully he got away.  Still, Wendy couldn't help but dwell on the fact that some of the younger boys had about died.  A shiver ran down Wendy's back lightly and she hugged her arms tighter around her.  Michael and the twins had been caught unaware by the attack.  It had come so suddenly.  Wendy barely had enough time to grab a sword and fight off a few.

Wendy continued to stare off into the clouds that slowly disappeared and the glittering stars of Neverland appeared over the island.  She drifted off yet again to earlier that day.  She could hear the pirates' growls, the children's screams, and the manic laughter of Captain James Hook.  And the sudden desperate pleas from Michael and the twins as they begged for their lives.  

_The others had fled thinking that everyone was with them.  They were heading towards the backup hideout when a blood-curdling scream pierced through the air._

_"Michael!" Wendy had screamed and immediately went flying back to the original hideout to save her youngest brother and children.  Peter was right behind her trying to tell her to go back, that he would take care of them.  Wendy hadn't listened and kept going back towards the pirates at full speed.  But before she could reach them Peter had caught up to her and pulled her to a stop._

_"Wendy!" He had shouted at her.  "There's no use barging in on them.  We have to come up with a quick plan or else we'll both get killed."  Peter reasoned with Wendy holding her close as she was starting to fall from the sky.  Her thoughts had not been happy at all and they were starting to affect her flying.  Wendy nodded looking up at Peter, who smiled sadly and turned back to the Lost Boys who had stopped in midair to see what the hold up was._

_"Slightly, you're in charge.  Take the guys and go.  We'll be back soon."  Ordered Peter.  Slightly nodded then saluted.  Wendy laughed softly at his reaction and then turned back to Peter.  He was looking at the Boys making sure they got away safely and then he looked back down at Wendy._

_"C'mon.  Michael and the twins are waiting."  Peter had said.  He grabbed hold of Wendy's hand tightly and together they had made their way behind some bushes just by the old hideout.  What Wendy saw there made her gasp and nearly gave away their position.  Peter had jumped on her covering her mouth, but still kept his eyes on the scene before him._

_Hook stood in front the cowering boys, whose hands had been bound and been forced on their knees before him.  His dark eyes sparkled with victory and his shiny hook, where his right hand should have been, gleamed in the afternoon sun.  A malice smile was spread across his lips._

_"Not as good as I was hoping for but all the same." Said Hook to his pirates.  They were all lined up in a half circle around Hook and the boys, who had their backs to Wendy and Peter.  _

_"We've managed to capture that Wendy brat's youngest brother, and her two precious twin babies.  No doubt her and that insolent menace Pan will come back to save their youngest children."  Wendy almost had gasped again at this statement, but Peter's hand was still over her mouth preventing any sound from coming out.  Out of the corner of her, Wendy could see Peter's face contorted in anger.  He obviously felt her gaze on him and he turned to look at her.  Peter could see the fear and anger in Wendy's eyes as well.  Quietly he had bent closer to her ear and whispered into it._

_"I'll create a diversion at the other side of the clearing, then when no ones looking you set the boys free and fly off to the other hideout.  Remember, think happy thoughts."  Wendy nodded her understanding and immediately began to think of different things that might let her fly.  _

_Pictures of Peter had popped into her mind.  The first time she had met him.  The exchanging of the kisses.  All the many different times he had rescued her from that crazy Hook.  She smiled at Peter signaling that she had thought of some things and he smiled back.  Then with a quick nod he turned and quietly crept around to the other side of the clearing, unbeknownst to anyone, but Wendy.  _

_She didn't know how long she waited for something to happen.  It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, either way; Wendy wouldn't have been able to tell you.  When she started to feel like Peter had abandoned her, a body suddenly shot out of a bush at the exact opposite side of the clearing._

"Hey! Codfish, shouldn't you be hiding in your ship from a crocodile?"  Peter shouted joyfully.  Pirates jumped back in alarm and Hook swiveled around on his feet.  A sneer immediately graced his lips and he stalked over to the other side of the clearing.  Peter laughed at seeing Hook's frustrated face and started to float further away from the one side of the clearing, actually luring him away from the boys so Wendy could get them out of there.  

_"Pan!" Screamed Hook in frustration.  He took a quick swing at him with his hook and then proceeded to chase Peter.  "If you're here, Pan, then your lovely little Wendy ought to be here too."    Hook began to turn back around to face the boys when Peter flew straight into Hook's face._

_"Hook, Hook, Hook." Peter chided.  "I at least thought _you_ would be enough of a gentleman to know to _never_ bring a lady to a fight. Tsk, tsk, tsk."  Scolded Peter.  His diversion had worked again and Hook spun back around, taking another swing at Peter.  Peter jumped back just in time and floated in midair laughing.  All the pirates' eyes were trained on their fearless leader and Peter.  _

_Wendy, quietly as she could, crept out of her hiding spot in the bushes towards the boys._

_"Boys." She whispered.  "It's me, Mother.  Now don't look back at me, but I'm going to untie you and when I do, fly away as fast as you can towards the other hideout.  Do you understand?"  The boys all nodded slightly.  Their eyes were wide with fear and awe as they watched Peter and Hook spatting.  Immediately, Wendy began to untie the closest boy, one of the twins, and had him free in just a few short minutes.  The boy hurriedly got up to his feet and flew off into the sky.  Wendy sighed with relief as she watched him fly off to safety for a split second and then began to hastily untie the other twin._

_The other twin had flown off and Wendy had been working on Michael when she heard a loud ruckus in front of her.  Wendy's head snapped up just in time to see Hook turn around and stare directly into her eyes.  Hook growled and immediately turned back to Peter._

_"A gentleman would never bring a lady to a fight, huh Pan?"  Growled out Hook in fury.  Peter shrugged with a smile on his face hoping to keep Hook distracted enough for Wendy and Michael to get away._

_"I never said_ I _was a gentleman." Retorted Peter and in a flash Peter had drawn his sword and him and Hook were dueling.  Peter was laughing every now and then and Hook would growl in anger._

_"Make sure those two brats don't get away!"  Commanded Hook.  Wendy looked around her, wide-eyed, and noticed the pirates running towards her and Michael.  Quickly, she looked back down at the knotted rope and pulled one end through the last loop._

_"There! Fly Michael! Fly!"  Screamed Wendy throwing her little brother up in the air.  He got up just high enough to be out of the reach of the pirates and then turned around to watch his mother and father.  Wendy pulled out a dagger from an inside pocket of her dress that she had made and fought off as many pirates as she could.  She tried to think happy thoughts, but none were coming as pirate after pirate attacked her.  The fight was beginning to look grim as two pirates pounced on Wendy at once and nearly caught her.  She ducked and ran out of their way just in time for the two surely pirates to run into each other with a sickening smack._

_Wendy looked up to make sure Michael had gotten away safely and saw him floating just above the trees.  "Michael! Go!"  She screamed.  The distraction of trying to goad Michael to flee was just long enough for a pirate to grab her arm and throw her towards the area where Hook and Peter were fighting._

_"MOTHER!"  Michael had screamed in alarm.  Peter ended the eye contact he had been keeping with Hook as he fought him in swordplay and looked down to Wendy, who was trying to pick herself up off the ground.  Hook took advantage of Peter's lack of focus and struck his right arm with his sword, causing a large cut.  Peter dropped his sword in shock and crash landed beside Wendy.  Wendy looked into Peter's face and tears formed in her eyes._

_"Peter, I'm so sorry!  I couldn't get away."  Whispered Wendy.  Peter smiled encouragingly and grabbed her hand._

_"It's ok.  We can get out of here."  Peter whispered back._

_"Aw!  Now isn't this touching?  Too bad it won't last for long."  Hook had raised his sword getting ready to strike his final blow when Peter suddenly shot up off the ground and into the air, Wendy in tow.  "WHAT!"  Screamed Hook.  Peter laughed down at Hook and flew higher up into the air and over to Michael who grabbed his other hand._

_"PPPPPAAAANNNN!"  Yelled Hook so loud that it echoed throughout all of Neverland._

Wendy shuddered again under the blanket of stars and pulled her knees up to her chest.  The children had been so close to dying and Peter was almost killed because of her, because she couldn't fly away.

Haunting thoughts along those same lines continued through Wendy's head until tears were falling freely from her eyes.  She was in such distress that she didn't notice Peter coming up behind her.  He placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing her tears, but didn't expect her to jump up with dagger in hand so suddenly.

"Peter!"  She exclaimed letting out a huge breath of air.  "Goodness you scared me."  Peter smiled apologetically.

"Sorry.  Shouldn't have snuck up on you.  What are you doing out here in the dark anyways?  The boys are getting ready for bed."  Said Peter sitting down on the log Wendy had just jumped up from.  She smiled down at Peter and joined him on the log as well.

"Just thinking Peter, that's all."  Answered Wendy.  Immediately she drew her knees in again as previous thoughts came back to her.  "I'm sorry about earlier Peter.  I told you that I would be able to fly away and then I couldn't."  Whispered Wendy.  Peter frowned at Wendy and pulled her into an unexpected hug.  Wendy was surprised by Peter's sudden action but then fell into his embrace.

"It's ok Wendy.  I wasn't really expecting you to be able to fly anyways.  Our children were in danger, you were distraught, and I knew that."  Said Peter consolingly.  Wendy smiled at Peter's words and looked up into his eyes.  He looked back down at her and smiled as well.  They sat there together, underneath the stars, staring into each others' eyes for quite some time.  Peter didn't know what was happening, but suddenly a weird, fluttering sensation filled his stomach and his whole body began to tingle.  It wasn't a bad sensation.  Peter rather liked the sudden new feeling, but he didn't know what to make of it.

Peter was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard one of the Lost Boys calling from the new hideout.

"Mother!  Father!  Where are you?  We're ready for bed."  Called out Tootles into the night.  Wendy laughed lightly next to Peter and blushed, obviously being shaken out of her own thoughts.

"Well, it seems like the children need us Father."  Said Wendy standing up smiling.  Peter smiled as well, stood up, and followed her inside.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:  Wow! Two reviews already!  Lol The most I have ever gotten is 5.  Well anyways, I'm glad both of you liked the first part.  I'm not exactly sure where this is all going to lead up to, but hopefully it'll play itself out.  I hope you all like the next part.  It's 5 pages long!  I'm quite proud of myself.  We'll anyways, on with the story.  OH! And if Wendy or Peter or anyone seems a tad bit out of character, please tell me!  Thank you! **** **** **Chapter Two**

Wendy now stood in the kitchen of the backup hideout slaving over a roaring fire, stirring stew in a pot.  A loud ruckus was heard from up above and she couldn't help but smile, despite how tired she was.  Wendy had trouble sleeping the night before.  Nightmares of the pirates killing her boys and Peter plagued her dreams and prevented her from sleeping and then she spent all day strenuously cleaning the old, dusty hideout.  It had been tiresome work and she had longed to go out and play with the boys, but she knew she had to make the house livable for them.  Her back now ached and her joints creaked as if she was an old woman.  And her eyes had gotten to the point where she had to fight to keep them open, resulting in a splitting headache.

Now the Lost Boys were back from playing all day.  She could hear each boy shouting in turn to the other.  Apparently, their playing was not over with yet.  Wendy's smile broadened and she continued on with making the boys a real supper.

It had been a good while since Wendy and her brothers had come to Neverland.  In fact, it had been so long that Peter was starting to bring more boys to Neverland, but still leaving Wendy as the only girl.  She didn't mind all that much.  She actually liked the fact that, other than Tinkerbell, the only other girl that was allowed in the hideout was she.  But the work was starting to get tedious and tiring.  Plus, it didn't help that every day there was the threat of Captain Hook and his scraggly group of pirates always out their hunting for her precious Peter and Lost Boys.  And she never knew if one of them might not return home.  She spent a lot of her nights and days fretting over that very problem.

Wendy shook her head and returned to what she had been doing.  She had slipped off into space while dwelling on her thoughts.  The stew was just about ready when a noise made Wendy jump and turn around.  Peter had come down early from playing and was standing at the other side of the large open room, beaming at Wendy.

"Hello Mother!" He said cheerfully walking over to her.  

"Hello Father." She returned.  She smiled back at him, but it was strained.  She hoped Peter wouldn't notice. But of course, he did.  His smile faded and turned into a slight frown as he looked at Wendy's demeanor.  Her beautiful red hair was tangled and unkempt.  Her pretty hazel eyes had great purple bags underneath them and her dirty old nightgown had been replaced by a dress Wendy had haphazardly made herself from old scraps of clothing.  She looked down right horrible.  Even the sparkle in her eyes was beginning to fade.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" asked Peter, a definite note of concern in his not-so-boyish voice.  Wendy let out the breath she had been holding and turned away from him and back to the stew.  Peter placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to persuade her to tell him what was wrong.  Her mouth opened and closed several times while she thought of how to explain what she was feeling.  Wendy shook her head, deciding not to bother Peter with her problems at the moment and plastered a smile on her face.  She looked back up at Peter, hoping her façade would fool him.

"Nothing Peter." She said in a falsely sweet tone.  Now Peter had a sixth sense when it came to lying.  No one could lie to him.  And if he could remember right, this was the first time in a very _long _time that someone had tried to lie to Peter.  His crystal blue eyes darkened and he frowned even more so at Wendy.  He watched as her smile faltered and slowly disappeared completely.  Wendy looked into his eyes, but then quickly looked away.  She had clasped her hands in front of her and was staring down at them tensely when Peter spun her around to look at him.  Wendy's head snapped up in surprise and stared directly into Peter's eyes.

"Wendy."  He warned.  She let out another great sigh at the look on his face, but couldn't make herself look away this time.

"Oh Peter." Wendy whispered sadly as tears formed in her eyes and she threw her arms around him.  "I don't know what to think anymore.  All this housework, you and the boys running off everyday and me never knowing if you'll all return safely.  And with the attack from Hook yesterday!  I thought in Neverland you were never suppose to grow up!"  Wendy wailed her despairs into Peter's shoulder, which was at the perfect height for Wendy to rest her head at.  Peter looked down at Wendy confused, but comforted the girl anyway.

"Now where do you get this growing up nonsense?" Peter said looking at Wendy tersely.  He did not like speaking of growing up.  He didn't even like thinking of it.  Wendy sniffled a bit and pulled back from Peter.  She looked up into his eyes and noticed that he was taller than usual.  She took a step back, but continued to look at him.

"Peter, with all the responsibilities going on around here, you can't help but act like a real grown up!"  Wendy all but screamed this at Peter.  The banter from outside abruptly stopped, but neither Peter nor Wendy noticed.  Peter bristled at Wendy's statement, yet she continued before he could say anything to her.

"Take me for example.  I do all this cooking, cleaning, washing, and sewing and it's fun and games at first, but now it's just horrible.  I feel like a real mother.  And you!  Every other day you're out there fighting for you life against that blasted Hook like some real man!  And yesterday, _all_ the boys were in danger!"  Tears burst forth after Wendy's speech and she was breathing hard from the effort trying to restrain her tears.

Peter stood perfectly still just staring at Wendy.  He didn't know what to think.  On one hand he wanted to blow up in this girls face for calling him a real man and thinking all the nonsense about acting grown up, even if deep down he knew it was true.  But on the other hand, he wanted to rush to the crying girl before him and comfort her.  He wanted to tell her that it was going to be ok.  He wanted to promise that none of the boys would ever get hurt, but he couldn't promise that because he didn't know if that was really true.

Finally, Peter's comforting side won and he carefully walked over to Wendy.  Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as she cried.  She seemed to care so much that all of the boys were safe.  It seemed like she truly did love all of them.  Unconsciously, Peter had begun to stroke Wendy's hair in a soothing way and rocking her back and forth.

"Hey, sh.  C'mon now.  It's going to be ok."  Peter whispered soothingly into her ear.  "The boys are fine.  They can look after themselves, as long as they stay together that is.  And I'll be fine.  I've never lost to Hook yet, have I?  If you really want to know Wendy, it's you I'm always worried about."  Said Peter.  He heard Wendy gasp softly and once again she was looking up into his eyes.

"Nonsense!  Why should you be worrying about me?  You have so many other things to worry about."  Wendy said completely contradicting herself in the matter of worries.

"And so do you.  Like you said, you cook, you clean, you wash, and you sew.  You look after all the boys and I and the hideout.  If it weren't for you, I don't think this place would have been livable."  Peter shot back.  Wendy blushed at his compliment and averted her eyes somewhere else.  Peter sighed to himself.  He grabbed Wendy's chin and forced her to look him in the eye.  Their faces were mere inches apart from each other and that strange tingly feeling was starting to spread through Peter's body again.  He started to notice how close they really were standing and how soft her skin felt underneath his fingers.  He liked the feeling and wanted see if her whole face felt the same as her small chin.

Slowly his hand drifted up the side of her face to where his large palm was flat against her smooth cheek.  Unknowingly, Wendy had closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.  "What are Mother and Father doing?" could be heard amongst other whispers coming from outside of the hideout, but Peter and Wendy yet again did not notice.

"You've been cooped up in here enough for today Wendy.  How about I have the boys take the table and food outside and we can eat under the stars?  And tomorrow you can come with me to see the Indians.  I have to tell them we've moved and I bet Tiger Lily would just love to help you."  Suggested Peter.  Wendy, still with her eyes closed, smiled faintly and nodded.

"That would be lovely Peter."  Her voice was airy and dreamlike.  Peter smiled at her statement and felt like he needed to do something to show how happy he was that she agreed.  That's when it struck him.  Quickly he pulled his hand away from Wendy's face and reached inside a pocket Wendy had sewn for him.

Wendy, startled by Peter's hand suddenly being removed from her cheek, opened her eyes and looked at what was extended in Peter's hand.  It was an acorn button.  She smiled at the gesture but soon realized that she had nothing to give to him.  Slowly she took the button from his hand and added it to the string with the first one with the hole in it.

"It looked like you needed something to cheer you up.  I thought a kiss would do."  Said Peter still oblivious to the true meaning of the word kiss.  Wendy blushed at the statement and racked her brain for something she could give him in return.

"Why thank you Peter.  It's wonderful, but I don't seem to have anything to give to you."  Wendy frowned and looked around the room for inspiration when it struck.  A smile flashed across her lips and before she could chicken out she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Peter's cheek.  The blush on her cheeks deepened at Peter's broad smile and dazed eyes.

"Thank you Wendy."  He said placing a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.  "I think I'll go round up the boys now.  You just sit down and rest."  And with that Peter turned around and walked up the stairs and out of the underground hideout.

As Peter made his way up the stone staircase, he could hear little feet scurrying in all directions.  Peter laughed and shook his head, thinking how silly the Lost Boys were.  When he emerged from stony stairs into the evening air all the Boys had run off to one corner or another trying to make it look like they had been playing board games and marbles all along.  Peter smiled to himself and shook his head yet again.  With his hands on his hips, Peter stepped forward into the small clearing beyond the boulder that covered the entrance to their new home and called the boys to him.

"Alright you lot!  You heard what I said to Mother, now go downstairs and get that table and food up here."  Ordered Peter in his best authoritative tone.  All the boys smiled guilty at being caught eavesdropping and immediately saluted Peter.

"Aye, aye!" They said in unison.  Peter laughed again at the boys' reaction and so did they.  Slightly made the first move to go down the stairs when Peter called to them again and stopped them.

"Oh and boys!  You're Mother's had a very hard day, so before you do anything go wash up and then all of you give your Mother a nice big hug.  And make sure your extra nice and polite.  We don't want to give Mother anymore trouble today.  Understand?"  Peter warned.  The boys all nodded again and ran down to the small bucket they used for washing up and then ran down to greet their Mother hello.

Wendy smiled hearing the last part of Peter's speech to their children.  It was so sweet that he was thinking of her in such a kind way.  A smile formed over Wendy's lips as she promptly plopped down into a nearby chair, exhausted.  But before she could allow her mind to wonder back to the moment her and Peter had just shared Slightly and Tootles came running into the kitchen from the stairs.

"Alright, we'll leave the chairs for the littler guys and you, me, Curly and John will get the table."  Said Slightly taking on his second-in-command role.  Wendy smiled at the boys as one by one they all came over to her and gave her some of the biggest hugs she had ever received.  And each boy, in turn, had whispered a pleasant greeting into her ear.

"Good evening Mother."  Said Slightly.

"Hello Mother dear." Said Curly.

"Mother, dinner smells wonderful this evening." Said Tootles.

Wendy laughed at all of their sayings and returned them with pleasantries of her own.

"Good evening to you too, Slightly."

"Hello dear Curly."

"Why thank you Tootles.  I do believe that I have made your favorite, mashed potatoes and corn."

After all the boys had said their hellos, they immediately began to follow Slightly's orders and took to taking the table and chairs upstairs.  Then they came back down and each took a bowl of food up to the table.  They set the table, got the drinks, and were seated ready to eat when Wendy walked up the stairs into the cool evening air.  The sun was setting and once again the sky was painted in a multitude of beautiful colors.  A large smile crept onto Wendy's face as she looked around her.  All the boys, the beautiful sky, and the wonderful place she was in.  She sighed, realizing that she had been looking at all the negatives of Neverland before.  She hadn't even thought of all the good things that this place offered.

At seeing Wendy smile the boys, along with Peter, all smiled at each other.  They had made Mother happy.  And if Mother was happy, then they were all happy.  Wendy sat down and their first real meal at the underground hideout began and lasted long into the night.


End file.
